


Break me out

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fanvids, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Музыка: Muse — The Dark Side, видео: Благие знамения
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Break me out

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Muse — The Dark Side, видео: Благие знамения


End file.
